The One Who Saw Her Secret
by Phearo
Summary: An OC-centric plot about a guy who finds out about Minoru's secret. This is a terrible summary. :D (Holy moly, this is the first fanfiction for this manga?)


**Author's Note: Hey, Phearo. First up, I'd like to state this fan fiction would likely only last for two chapters. I'm not too confident about it, however, I just simply hope that you gain a bit of entertainment after reading it!**

* * *

How many days has it been, when my eyes lay upon her?

She didn't do anything extravagant, nor was she exceptionally pretty, yet just as she came across my vision, my mind has been skewed.

I don't know her name, I don't know her personality- I only know of her face.

"Yo~ Makoto-kun! What'cha doing here in the theater?"

A man wearing a bleach-blue bowler hat hollered at me as he approached. Tsukune Kirisaki was his name, my senior and one of the few friends I had in school.

"Just watched a movie, that's all."

"Really? Well, that's boring; I thought you finally got a girlfriend!"

"Hah, I wish. I don't think I will ever have one."

I dismissed his assumptions with a wave of my hand, and smiled bitterly, looking back at the spot where the girl always seems to leave from. It was a simple café at the other end of the street. I've always wondered if she worked there or was just a regular in the joint. I'd never had the courage to go inside the shop and find out, sadly.

Tsukune-san didn't notice my gaze and found it to be the right time to tease me.

"Yeah, you look too girly to ever get a girlfriend! Even if you have one, you'll only get a tomboy!"

I scowl at his remark. He thought it was funny to point out that I looked a lot like a girl most of the times, even when I tried to cut my hair short. It was also, by the way, the first and last time I ever did so.

"Oh, shut up."

A sigh erupted from my mouth just as I mutter my words under my breath. The guy always had a terrible sense of humor. It wouldn't be below him to irritate me by only talking in puns for a whole day, most of which don't even construct coherent sentences.

"You're no fun if you give up this easily, Ma-kun."

He pouted as if to look disappointed, but couldn't help himself but to laugh once more- while he does so, however, my glance becomes glued to the door of the café as it opens.

It was the goddess I had always waited for.

Her tangerine locks danced calmly through the breeze, as she walks to the left, stopping once in a while to shorten her walking distance with a taxi cab.

"Ooh, looks like you do have someone you got your eyes on, liar."

Tsukune grinned as wide as his mouth could stretch, almost reaching the lobes of his ears as he did so. I couldn't tell him about her, especially the fact that I might look like a pervert by just using the movies as an excuse to see the girl, even if it was for a short time.

I sighed once again, moving away from the bowler-hat senpai.

"Where are ya going?"

"Restroom, see you later."

He scratched the back of his head at how aloofly I left the conversation, and walked away, to do better things, perhaps. I simply continued my walk towards the nearest public toilet.

* * *

"What am I ever going to do with my life…"

The stream of water from the faucet sizzled as if on fire, but I can only look at the stoic face that gazed back at me, silently taunting me, mocking me from my actions.

The pairs of eyes it used to stare at me were completely muddied, as if its sight has lost all sense of focus.

I couldn't look at my reflection any longer, twisting my head to the exit door slowly opening.

"Man, that was a hard day…"

My eyes widened at the sight that greeted me.

'_A-A girl!'_

She wobbled around, barely standing. She might've been utterly worn out from whatever she'd done before, but I don't think that's the right excuse to mistakenly use the men's restroom!

But then, something else happened that made my jaw practically drop from the floor.

She removed her long dyed hair, showing the wild raven haircut that she naturally wore.

I pulled back from my spot a little at the action, trying to hold the incredible want of just pointing to the 'girl' and saying "C-CROSSDRESSER!?"

It would make sense why he's in the male's C.R, though.

My little repressed stunt of tsukkomi hasn't gone unnoticed by the man, as his consciousness starts to reel up above his fatigue and bashes the gravity of his situation to his head.

"W-wait, I-I can explain!"

The cross-dressing man bawled as he waved his arms in a fury, denying things aren't what they look like. I accidentally took a side-glance to the mirror, noticing that my face barely conveyed the emotions I had thought were clear as day. More than anything, it looked as if I couldn't fully comprehend the situation. I decided to just ignore the man's ramblings and head out the door.

Unexpectedly, he took hold of my hands and clutched it tightly.

"Please, don't tell anyone about this!"

"Uh… sure?"

I left after my awkward reply, hoping to forget of everything that happened.

* * *

3 Days Later

It was at our school's free time when the boys that seated near me began chit-chatting.

"Hey, have you bought GJ's first CD? It's a lot better than I thought it would be!"

"For a couple of newbies, they're pretty good!"

"I think Okabe-chan is cute, what do you think Makoto-kun?"

To be honest, I think it's weird why they're talking about subjects like these girl groups, but I'm not one to impose. As soon as I've heard my name spoken I turned to look at the little magazine one of classmates, Saito Uzumaki, held up.

A picture of three women was printed across the two pages of the magazine, with a label for their names place closely to their respective owners.

"Okabe Ai" was the one on the right..

"Hiroko Yoshinaga" said the label on the left..

"Minori Urakawa" was the one in the middle, a girl who gave off a sense of familiarity.

"I guess she looks okay."

Before I ever finished the sentence, however, something clicked inside of my head, promptly making me jump out of my chair and take the magazine, holding it up as close to my face as possible.

'_The girl in the right- it's the cross-dresser!'_

"Ah- Sorry about that."

I snap out of my surprise and quickly placed the magazine atop Saito's desk.

"You're weird sometimes, Makoto."

"He's always weird, he's just weirder today."

"I resent that."

As the other students within our circle started to go on a "Makoto-is-weird" spree, my thoughts wander to the cross dressing man and his reasons on doing it.

It may not be possible for me to ever meet with him again, but it's certainly a question I'll ask if I do.

* * *

"Oh, it's you."

In my mind, my reaction on finding the cross-dressing again was far more exuberant- but then again I don't think I can do a triple backflip and pose just as my mind mentally urged me to.

This "Minori Urakawa" immediately noticed my voice, his face paling as he realizes who I am.

"You..!"

He had a so much better reaction to my appearance than I did. I'm jealous.

"Hmm? Someone you know, Minori?"

Another woman appeared beside her; one of short stature compared to the man's size, but considering that he's as tall as an Amazonian, it wouldn't be unreasonable. She wore a cute gentle smile on her face- one similar to how a mother would smile like. The man blushed at the girl's sudden appearance, panicking on how to explain his situation.

"He's just an acquaintance, really!"

He waved his one arm in front of his hand like a fan, rapidly signing "no" with it as he tries to make it clear that he doesn't know me.

Oh well, now that I've seen him, I guess I can ask.

"Hey, can I ask why you're dr- Mmphft, mmphft!"

Before I could even finish my question, he dived and tackled me, covering my mouth in the process.

"I… thought I told… you I didn't want you to tell anyone about it?"

He went closer to my face, his teeth grinding as he chokingly whispers his reminder. His eyes, teary and ready to beg betrayed his aggressive behavior.

"M-minori! What are you doing!?"

The woman besides him said in worry, which immediately grabs his attention away from me, though I was still caught underneath his grasp.

I have to say, he's very convincing as a girl.

Wait, I don't look at girls a lot anyways, so I guess I'm not the best judge.

"Ah-ahhahahaha, n-nothing! Nothing, really!"

The man calling 'herself' Minori frantically waved a palm in front of her, trying to make Yoshinaga pay no mind to what was happening. I'm sure both of us knew that it wouldn't work, so I'm guessing he was just using it to buy time.

"Don't talk!"

He muttered close to my face once more as he gets up, pulling me by the collar alongside him as he stands up. He scratched his head playfully as he tries to explain the situation. By lying, of course.

"Sorry about that~ He's actually a senpai at the place I work at! His name's.."

I interjected, having the feeling I might've gotten into something troublesome.

"Ayatsuki-san will do. If you don't prefer that, you can always call me Will Smith."

Both Yoshinaga and Minori just raised their eyebrows at me, saying "What?" just with their faces alone. I guess they didn't like that joke so much.

Unbeknownst to us, another woman had join in the conversation- one who sported long twin tails and a high-class sense and aura. It was the third member of this GJ group I've seen earlier; Okabe Ai.

"You mean the cross-dressing café? So this man is also a girl?"

The quick and blunt question that left the lady's mouth felt like the last nail in the coffin.

'_Yup, I've definitely gotten into something troublesome.'_

I sighed inwardly, while the guy in drag in front of me started to sweat.

"No, I'm not."

I shot down her suggestion before anything worse would come out of it, fortunately 'Minori' caught what I've said and just built upon it.

"Yeah, he works at the back.."

"Oh, I see, you could definitely pass as one, though."

I think I had enough damage to my sexuality from my friend, thank you very much.

"Hey, would you like to come with us? We were just lounging around on a day off!"

The man besides me paled even more at the idea of the woman named "Yoshinaga". He looked at me, his face practically screaming to say 'no' as an answer, but I don't honestly see what could be so wrong about it.

"Sure, why not?"

I swept my hair with my hand subconsciously, greeting Yoshinaga's gentle smile with one of my own. Urakawa just realized the futility of his fight, slumping in depression as we make our way down the nearest karaoke.

* * *

The entire time at the slightly cramped karaoke room that we've found was spent on the girls practicing their group's songs. I didn't know what any of their songs were, so I just quietly sipped the orange juice until they decide that they had their fill.

"Goodbye, Ayatsuki-san!"

The three packed what little things they had sprawling around the room, and slowly walked away. Yoshinaga voiced her farewells while the others simply waved back.

"Bye."

Silence filled the normally noisy karaoke room. I slump on the long couch embedded upon the wall, clutching my head in pain.

'_I could really go for a nap right now…'_

The world sank into darkness as my eyelids close, drifting my mind further and further away from the land of the conscious.

* * *

My life continued on as normal after that meet. Go to college, go to work, go to the theater, wait for the 'goddess'. In fact, I find it hilarious that not one thing changed for my schedule after meeting the idol trio, unlike what those TV drama shows would lead you to believe.

"Here you go!"

A waitress called upon my attention, placing a cup of warm coffee on my table.

"Thanks."

I took the mug upon my hands and blew upon it slowly. I turned around once again, looking again at the café in front of the theater.

"Yo. "

A voice spoke up outside of my vision, calling my attention. It was the same cross-dresser idol. Though it seems that he had abandoned his outfit. Maybe he's not in his 'girl mode' or whatever.

"Nice to see you again."

After pleasantries pass, he took a seat on the other side of the table, asking the waitress for a cup of tea.

"So, what do you want?"

I blurted out the question with my usual bluntness. He got a little startled with my straightforwardness, but gathered his belongings quickly enough. Turns out he wanted to stay in contact, for when emergencies arise- he wanted to ask during the karaoke session, but was paranoid that the two girls with him will be suspicious of his identity.

"I'm really sorry to cause trouble to you, but I'll pay you back if I owe you!"

You're making it sound like what you would owe me is money. Though me getting into a needlessly complicated plot of some stranger is pretty ridiculous too, if you ask me, but hey, I'm not gonna hold it against you.

"You know what, sure, I've got nothing better to do, anyways."

I accepted his offer and shook his hands, with intentions to try to break the monotony of my days. We exchanged numbers after that, filling another spot to my mobile's barely filled phonebook. The rest of day went by with him just filling me on everything I should know about him, and apparently what his friends think as his habit of "cross-dressing as a guy"

Still, after conversing with the man, whose real name was Minoru Urayama, an itch started to boil within my throat. He didn't seem like a person to have such a habit.

"Hey, can you tell me something…"

His gaze, formerly looking at the lively traffic at the other side of fence, shot slowly back at me as I continued.

"Why do you wear those kinds of clothes? I'm certain a guy like you wouldn't have a fetish like that."

"Well, you're right, I don't."

He laughed bitterly at my question. Judging from his reaction, he doesn't really enjoy doing it.

"To be honest, I guess I'm just really doing this for a simple reason…"

He sighed, looking down at the tea that had already gone cold minutes ago.

"I can't tell you the specifics, but I just want to see a certain someone reach their dreams, and the only way at that time was to don those clothes.. Things just sorta.. took off from there."

Motioning an upwards slash with his fingers; he spoke the rest of his story with a tone not far from a whisper. Doubts were etched on his face, afraid that I would think this situation to be ridiculous.

I do, but that's not what matters.

"So, you still kept supporting the girl?"

"Eh? How'd you know it was a girl?"

Widened eyes greeted my deductions; Minoru must've thought he was being really vague. I've read enough stories to know that if boy does something this stupid, there's high chance it's going to be out of 'love'.

"It's not that hard to figure out, so?"

"Right- Yeah, even now, I still want her to be the brightest star in this galaxy.."

He smiled meekly and blushed at the thought of having his goal accomplished.

You've gotta give it to the guy, though, a normal person wouldn't even have the tenacity to get into this mess in the first place.

"Haa, wish I got some of your determination.."

"I wouldn't really call it determination."

Ignoring the immediate shooting down I received from the boy, I take a sip out of my coffee, emptying the mug. The sun bathed the city with an orange hue, returning to us our lost sense of time.

Urayama jumped out of his seat. He burdened his shoulders with the weight of his large bag, as he turns towards me to say his goodbyes.

Idols must not have much free time.

"Well, see you next time, senpai."

'_Senpai, huh..'_

As the idol's presence vanishes from the shop, only isolation was left by my side.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to being called that."


End file.
